FiNaL fElYz
by susey
Summary: ALFIN SE DIO CUENTA NARUTO QUE HINATA EXISTE, pero que pasa cuando a pocas semanas de se boda el le dise k ama a sakura, como lo tomara, que ara para que el se quede a sulado... se sorprenderian  pesimo resumen ... mejor leanlo... les encantara


**ssssstooyyyyyyy felizzzzz ... de volver a escribir..este es un oneshot espero y les guste dejer reviwes...**

**LO NARRA HINATA...**

* * *

La tarde caía perfecta y soleada sobre la ciudad, y como otras tantas tardes me encontraba en mi departamento, afuera las personas transitaban por la calle, despreocupadas y cansadas después de un largo día de trabajo… yo también estaba muy cansada, este había sido un largo y mal día.

Al menos dentro de poco la cena estaría lista…

Planear una boda no es fácil y mucho menos lo es cancelarla.

Hay que cancelar las invitaciones de todos los invitados, y también el banquete, las flores, la iglesia, el salón, el pastel, regresar regalos, hablar y dar explicaciones a medio mundo…y claro aguantar a todas las personas que te dicen;

"En verdad lamento lo que ha pasado"

"como pudo suceder esto ustedes se veían tan enamorados"

"como te sientes"

"estas cosas pasan no eres la primera a la que le sucede se fuerte"

"debes de estar destrozada"

Pero lo cierto es que no estaba tan desconsolada como todos creían…por lo menos no del todo de echo comenzaba a sentirme mucho mejor.

Pero claro comenzare este relato desde el principio pues seguramente no me están entendiendo nada.

Desde que era niña siempre estuve enamorada de naruto uzumaki, el era mi vecino e íbamos juntos al mismo colegio pero claro él no estaba interesado en mi así que apenas si volteaba a verme, yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga una niña que vivía en nuestra misma calle, sakura haruno ellos dos eran inseparables no se le podía ver a uno sin encontrar al otro a su lado, por eso yo odiaba a sakura con toda mi alma porque ella me robaba a naruto solo con existir.

Es cierto que ella nunca me había tratado mal, de hecho siempre había sido muy amigable conmigo, se esforzaba en ser mi amiga y siempre me incluía entre sus demás amigas, decía que yo era muy tímida y necesitaba ser mas …"sociable"…

El tiempo paso y yo intente aprovechar la oportunidad que sakura me ofrecía sin darse cuenta, estar cada vez más cerca de naruto, así poco a poco con un fingido interés, me volví una de las mejores amigas de sakura lo cual como consecuencia trajo la atención de naruto hacia mí y de pronto me encontré a mi misma saliendo con sakura y naruto a todos lados siendo parte de su pequeño y particular grupo de amigos inseparables.

Cuando entramos a la preparatoria de konoha las cosas mejoraron muchísimo porque un chico nuevo llego del extranjero para quedarse en nuestra ciudad, su nombre era sasuke uchiha y asistiría a nuestro instituto, a penas se vieron sakura y el cayeron inmediatamente enamorados, eso me fascino e hice cuanto pude para apresurar el que ella y el se hicieran novios, a naruto esto no le hiso ninguna gracia, pero tampoco pudo oponerse tan vivazmente como le hubiera gustado ya que esto hubiera delatado sus sentimientos ante ella, se que sakura nunca se dio cuenta realmente de lo que naruto sentía por ella, pues yo se que para ella naruto era como el hermano que nunca tuvo así que supongo que siempre creyó que naruto la veía de la misma forma.

Después de muchos rodeos al fin sasuke y sakura se hicieron novios y a naruto no le quedo de otra que hacerse amigo del novio de su querida sakura.

Las cosas funcionaron mejor de lo que pensaba pues ahora sasuke ocupaba todo el tiempo libre de sakura y naruto y yo nos la pasábamos solos mucho tiempo, así obtuve mi final feliz pues en nuestro segundo año de prepa naruto y yo nos hicimos oficialmente novios.

Tres años después… naruto me propuso matrimonio una bella mañana de agosto… todo marchaba estupendamente, la fecha se había fijado para el primer día de diciembre, no podía estar más feliz, y entonces eso paso… sakura y sasuke terminaron su noviazgo pues ella lo había descubierto con otra chica, el se marcho y sakura termino destrozada… naruto corrió a su lado lo más rápido que pudo.

Admito que me confié… pensé que con el paso del tiempo el ya la había olvidado y no solo eso sino que el ahora me amaba… pero me equivoque él nunca la olvido…

Ayer en la noche mientras cenábamos el me miro a los ojos y me pidió perdón…

"no pude evitarlo"

"La amo tú lo sabes"

"perdóname"

"no puedo casarme contigo"

Las palabras sí que lastiman… no supe que decir… me quede callada…

El se levanto de la mesa sin decir nada… a lo lejos pude oír que marcaba el teléfono y decía

-ya se lo dije- no me ha respondido nada- no esta noche me quedare aquí dormiré en la sala- mañana me mudare- -esto es lo mejor- te amo sakura-

Supongo que en verdad pensó que yo no le oía pues hablaba en susurros.

Todo me daba vueltas así que me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la habitación al entrar lo encontré sentado en la cama pase de largo y me recosté.

-sal de aquí ya no quiero verte haz lo que quieras solo déjame sola- dije en un murmullo.

El salió de la habitación muy callado, cerró la puerta y ya no escuche nada más.

No sé cómo me quede dormida, era extraño no había llorado, ni una sola lagrima había derramado… cuando desperté mire el reloj de la mesita de noche… eran las tres de la mañana me levante sigilosamente y Salí de la habitación, aun en la obscuridad pude verlo durmiendo sobre el sillón.

No estaba dispuesta a perderlo el era una parte de mí que nadie me arrancaría.

Si había sido un día largo y difícil, había hecho miles de llamadas y había ido a un montón de lugares para cancelar cosas para la boda, pero al fin estaba en casa y naruto también… estaba aquí a mi lado sentado en la mesa del comedor.

Sakura ya no interferiría mas entre nosotros le había hecho una corta y rápida visita, pobre tonta ni siquiera pudo parpadear cuando pase mi navaja por su cuello, no se lo esperaba, no de mi… soy tan frágil e indefensa….

Deshacerme de su cuerpo no fue fácil, pero estaba segura de que nadie lo encontraría, así como a naruto…

No nadie se preocuparía por la desaparición de ambos… pues me había encargado de decir que la boda se cancelaba porque ellos eran amantes y habían huido juntos, todo mundo sabía que naruto estaba enamorado de ella así que ¿Por qué debería alguien sospechar?

Si fue difícil matar a naruto, el dormía cuando lo hice, termine con su vida de igual forma que con la de sakura… no sintió nada solo… no despertó.

Pero ya no importaba ahora estaba sentado en la mesa a mi lado cenaríamos rameen, su comida favorita…

El estaría por siempre a mi lado…por que… él es, fue y siempre será…

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.

,

* * *

**SI LA NIÑA SE VOLVIO LOKA... OJALA Y LES AYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIWEN SABEN K ME ENCANTA...**


End file.
